


You'll be in my heart

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: Your daughter has a nightmare





	You'll be in my heart

You woke up to your daughter crying, you rolled over looking at the clock 2:36 AM. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and looked over at Sam who was still sleeping. You got out of bed and headed next door to your daughters room.

“What’s wrong Avery?” You said looking at your 2 year old.

“Bad dream mama.” She replied rubbing her eyes.

“Oh baby come here.” You said picking her up out of her bed. Walking over the rocking chair you still had in the corner of her room, you sat down and laid her across your chest. 

Her little voice perked up, “Mama will you sing me the song.”

Knowing exactly which song she was talking about since you had been singing it to her since she was a newborn you started singing “ Come stop your crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand. And hold it tight.” 

Sam rolled over in bed and didnt feel you, so he looked around the room. Getting up he walked over to Avery’s room, before he walked in, he stopped, hearing you singing.

“Cause you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart.From this day on. Now and forever more. You’ll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You’ll be here in my heart. Always.” You finished singing to your little girl as you got up and laid her back in her bed. Walking out of the room you were startled by Sam in the doorway, “God Sam you scared me, how long have you been out here?”

“Just long enough to hear your amazing voice, I realized I haven’t heard you sing much.” He said. “So I didn’t want to interrupt you, and miss the opportunity.”

“You are such a dork.” You said looking lovingly into those hazel eyes.

“But I’m your dork.” he said grabbing your hand a pulling you back into your bedroom.

A few days later Sam and Dean had gone on a simple salt and burn just a few hours from the bunker. But come nightfall they still weren’t home, you got worried. Neither of the boys were picking up their phones. Avery could tell something was wrong.

“Mama, it’ll be okay, Daddy and Unca Dean will be ok.” She said coming over giving you a big hug. 

“Oh baby I know they will.” Just then you heard her tiny voice singing. “It’ll be alright, Just take my hand hold it tight.” You looked down and saw her grabbing your hand. You picked her up and held her tightly in your arms. Just then you heard the creak of the bunker door, and Dean yelling “We’re home.”

Still holding Avery in your arms you walked into the War room. Sam came down the stairs holding both of their bags “I’m so sorry babe, it turned out to be 2 spirits not just one.”

“As long as your home safe, that’s all I care about at the end of the day.” You said pulling him into a hug.

He grabbed Avery out of your arms. “I’m sorry I worried you and mama.”

“It’s okay daddy, cuz no matter what you’ll be here in my heart always. Always.”


End file.
